


Because Your Presence Is Enough

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Jihoonie's boyfriend [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Exams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon goes to check up on his boy and maybe cheer him on





	Because Your Presence Is Enough

Exam week has always been hell, even for the so called music major prodigy.

“Genius, my ass,” The guy has growled in annoyance when his friends decided to tease him about the nickname.

“Well, our Jihoonie isn't genius or prodigy but simply a talented hard worker. Right, Jihoonie?” The oldest in their group of friends nudges him.

“Shut up,” Jihoon rolls his eyes but that action is just a cover to hide his reddening ears and cheeks.

The four of them chatted a little bit more before Jihoon finally excuses himself.

“You're going to visit him?” Junhui guesses immediately.

“To see and make sure he's still alive,” The youngest corrects with a shrug as he gathers his stuffs. “Good luck, y'all.” He says lastly and exited the cozy cafe.

When outside, Jihoon is welcomed by the freezing cold winter. He readjusted his coat and hugs his laptop tighter to himself before he resumes his little journey; which is a 15 minutes walk to the campus library; the comforting warmth envelopes him the moment he steps a foot inside.

Scanning his ID, Jihoon walks to his usual spot; a secluded space in the corner of the huge library where he finds the calm he needs and also, the place where he met that guy. Jihoon rolls his eyes when he sees someone already occupying the table for four, but a small fond smile makes its way to his lips as he approaches the boy whose head is laid down on the table, shoulder visibly slumped.

Jihoon makes sure not to make any noises as he approaches, when near enough, Jihoon peeks over the shoulder to meet his boyfriend's eyes even though to accomplish that, he needed to bend his body in an awkward angle.

“Boo,” He whisper shouts and seeing his boyfriend flustered and surprised has always been very fun.

Mingyu jumps on his seat and almost let out a scream if it's not for Jihoon who acts quickly and cover his mouth with his hand.

The younger looks at him with a comically wide, shocked eyes and Jihoon needs to bite back the urge to laugh. But he can't keep a straight face though. Jihoon smiles and as always, as a apology for starting him, he leans in to press his lips to Mingyu’s forehead. “Hello.”

“Hyuung!” Mingyu whines immediately when he is released and Jihoon chuckles silently.

“Sorry, sorry. How are you doing?”

Mingyu pouts as he grumbles a quiet, “not good.”

“Accounting?”

“You guessed right.”

“Oh come on, you will still do well in the end,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, slipping to the seat beside his boyfriend's.

“You done studying?”

The older one shrugs, “Not yet.” He answers nonchalantly. “This subject is my worst. Dunno if there'll be any point for me to study.”

“So why are you here?”

“To check up on you,” Jihoon says with a shrug but Mingyu knows there's more to it.

“And?”

Jihoon yawns before grinning sheepishly and now it's Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes but of course he's still smiling. He pulls the older closer to his side and positions Jihoon’s head on his shoulder.

“Sleep. Your eye bags are horrible enough.”

“Same goes to you.”

“Shut up, at least I didn't stay up for days.”

“Fair point,” Jihoon yawns. The presence of his boyfriend has always added to the comfort he needs.

“Sleep, hyung.”

Jihoon hums out an answer and looks around, making sure no one is watching before he hugs Mingyu’s arm. “Do you mind?”

The younger kisses the crown of his head, “‘course not.”

And with a contented smile, Jihoon finally closes his eyes, “Good luck on the study, Gyu. And I think I should say sorry as I won't be able to keep you company.”

“Shut up, that's very out of character of you, hyung.” Mingyu grumbles, picking up a pen with his free hand. “Beside you being here is all I need.” 

“Cheese.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Written : 2017.11.16

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on a whim  
> Not that good but hope you enjoy your stay here


End file.
